You've Done it This Time, Charlie Brown
Today was the day before Christmas Eve. It was 2012. I've been a fan of Peanuts for a long time. I decided to look for a Peanuts DVD on eBay. I saw this DVD that says "You've Done it This Time, Charlie Brown" for only 5 bucks. I haven't had a new Charlie Brown DVD since 2009! So I asked my mom if she can buy it. She said Yes. So I decided to watch it in my room. And it wasn't pretty. "Charlie Brown, have you seen my watch?" Sally said. "No, But I think it's in your drawer where your old clothes used to be." Charlie Brown said. "No, but I do see a sign that says-". There was a weird buzzy audio tone. You could still see the lipsynces, but you couldn't hear her say it. Then it cut to Lucy's House. "Linus, I have been annoyed by that Charlie Brown for a while, and I have decided to k-". The rest of what Lucy says is cut off. You could see part of a knife in Lucy's hand. Linus screamed, agonized. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, JUST BECAUSE HE WAS BORN WITH BAD LUCK DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO K-". The rest of what Linus says is cut off. Now all the knife is censored. "Sorry Linus, but I have made my decision. I don't want to play with a boy who won't ever kick the ball right. I am going to k-". The buzzy audio tone was played again, only for 30 seconds this time. During that, you can see Linus and Lucy walking up the Street to Charlie's House, You could hear a bit of horror music playing. Then she knocked on the door. "Yes?" Sally said. Lucy punched Sally off. She was a lot scared, her head is shaking. "Wh.. Wh.. What are you going to do to me?" Lucy grabbed Sally by the neck. She sounded like a demon. "I AM NOT LOOKING FOR YOU, BUT I DO HAVE A QUESTION. WHERE IS CHARLIE BROWN!?" Sally was scared to death. "He.. he.. he's in his room, watching TV." Lucy let go. I wanted to turn off my DVD Player and take the DVD out, but it wouldn't stop, I tried pulling out the charger, but it didn't work either. And I was able to pause it. I left my room. "Mom, Sis? Where are you?". I realized my family were going to RaceTrac. Something told me to go back to my room and play it or else it will kill me. So I did. Charlie Brown was there. Lucy sounded like a demon for the rest of the DVD. "No... What are you doing..." Charlie Brown said... The buzzy audio tone played again... But you could barely hear the words. "YOU'RE DEAD, CHARLIE BROWN, I AM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU." Lucy said. I paused the video. "Oh my god... Why would Lucy say a bad word like that!? We all know they can say "stupid", but this is the first time I heard her say something like that. I pressed the play button again. The buzzy audio tone stopped. You could see her killing Charlie Brown, but it was poorly censored. There was a tombstone. It said "RIP Charlie Brown" and you couldn't see the year he was born or dead. You could see the adults and Charlie Brown's friends. Then the Police came. "Lucy van Pelt, You are under arrest." They handcuffed her and sent her to jail. I paused the video again. "Why would they let us see the adults? I mean, all they would say is noises. But we wouldn't get to see them." I said. I pressed the play button. There was a text that said in a bloody font "THE END". Blood was dripping from the text. Story written by Bardock1343 and then i died Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Charlie brown